Broken Bonds
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: What if Kakashi had a younger brother? What if that younger brother was Kabuto? What if after a while Kabuto starts acting strange and Kakashi wants to get to the bottom of it? What happens to their bond when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: So, I got this idea when I thought "both Kakashi and Kabuto have silver hair so what if they were brothers?" So here's Broken Bonds!**

**Kabuto: We are ****_not_**** brothers.**

**Ali: In this story you are, so deal with it.**

**Kabuto: *glasses flash* Fine.**

**Ali: I hope you enjoy!**

**Kabuto: What about the disclaimer?**

**Ali: I already said it.**

**Kabuto: No you didn't! Say it!**

**Ali: Fine, fine, I own nothing.**

**Kabuto: Enjoy this... story.**

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

**_A Baby Brother_**

_Kakashi's Pov:_

At the age of 8 Kakashi Hatake was well past the fact that his father committed suicide and that his mother died giving birth to him. When he found out that a woman gave birth to a boy of his father's he started to wonder if his father really committed suicide. Then the woman began to speak about what really happened. He was told to come say hello to his new baby brother, whom they took DNA samples from to find out the father since she blathered on. Kakashi hadn't heard, but he was told by Minato to some and hear what was about to be said. He curiously walked into the room and saw a beautiful woman with long dark hair and bright eyes that seemed to be getting duller by the minute.

"Are you Kakashi?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"This is your brother," she said, showing off the silver hair.

"That's not possible because my parents are both dead."

"But not before Orochimaru could get your father's... DNA per say and inject it into me," she explained.

Kakashi knew many things, but he was still ignorant to a few things like the very specifics of sex. "So... Orochimaru did this to you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

_Orochimaru is a loyal and great shinobi_, Kakashi thought. _He doesn't do this illegally does he?_

"My husband died in the war before I could give him a child and Orochimaru said that he could have some people do some work," she said, light blush clear on her face as she thought of the handsome Sannin.

"So... he's my half brother?"

She nodded. "That's right."

Kakashi looked at the child and knew that he was related to the bundle. The same silver hair, the same coal eyes, the relatively same skin. Kakashi couldn't deny this relative even if he wanted to. "So... I have a brother?"

"Y-yes," she said, holding out the fragile baby. "Here, hold him while I rest?"

He took the babe with a nod. "You can rest... what's his name?"

She cracked open her eye for a second to look at him before she relaxed again and breathed out the name. "Kabuto..."

Kakashi rocked Kabuto as he'd seen many mothers do and he narrowed his eyes to observe the babe in his arms and saw some similarities besides their silver hair. He tilted his head in wonder and then he heard the child stir. Kabtuo stared at his older brother and reached up for his hair. Kakashi leaned back and the baby's face scrunched up before it started crying. Kakashi glanced at the mother and stood and walked around bouncing the crying Kabuto. THen he looked at the already made formula and shook it fiercely before he popped it in his brother's mouth. He suckled and drank the milky contents. Kakashi relaxed and sat back down, making sure that he had the head supported. Before he knew it the heart monitor went crazy. He placed the baby in the bed and took out the bottle and ran out of the room to the nearest doctor.

"The woman in that room... just come on!" he said, as he saw the doctor was looking at the bottle in his hand. He grabbed the doctor and dragged him inside. "Her heart...!"

"I need nurses!" the doctor yelled before he turned to Kakashi. "make sure the baby doesn't see anything."

Kakashi nodded and went to his baby brother and scooped him up, making sure he was turned away from the scene. He saw blood and the woman's face pale more and more. He didn't know her well, but he knew that it hurt to see this. He'd seen his father dead and he didn't want to see her dead. He felt tears in his eyes and he turned away, making the babe catch a glimpse of the horrible scene. Kakashi was led out of the room and Kabuto reached out to comfort his big brother. Kakashi smiled through his mask at him and he handed him to the nurse who was going to take him to be checked out like they did periodically.

"Kakashi, I heard you have a baby brother," Minato said, walking in before noticing his student's watery eyes. "What's wrong?"

"His mother's in critical condition. I don't know if she'll make it."

"Oh... did she name the baby?"

"Yeah, his name is Kabuto."

"Nice name," he said, trailing into an awkward silence. "Come on, you need some rest. How about I get you a nice cup of ramen?"

_Sensei thinks that everything can be cured with ramen_, the scarred boy thought. "Okay... How am I gonna take care of him? I don't know how to."

"How about you stay with me or Lord Sarutobi and we can help you?"

_Minato sensei's probably not taken care of a kid before, so the safe bet is Lord Sarutobi_, he mused. "I think... I'll stay with Lord Sarutobi."

"Alright," he said with a nod.

_Oh, this is going to be a long first year..._

* * *

**Ali: Oh yeah! First chapter done!**

**Kabuto: I don't like it.**

**Ali: You don't have to.**

**Kabuto: *rolls his eyes* Whatever.**

**Ali: Please review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Chapter 2! I'm on a roll!**

**Kakashi: Why is Kabuto my brother?**

**Ali: Because...**

**Kakashi: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing!~**

* * *

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_First Few Days_**

The first day there he was drilled by Sarutobi the things necessary for raising a child. Money to pay for everything: food, clothes, shelter, etc. This was his second day living in the Sarutobi household. The first night was tiring. He was woekn up constantly to go do this and go do that for the baby. Asuma tackled him to the ground to wake him up once when his father ordered him to do it. All in all: Kakashi had never slept so little. Currently he was cradling his baby brother and feeding him. Kakashi was very worried that he'd drop the 'bundle of joy' and made sure that he had a cup of coffee before he even bothered. He yawned and the THird Hokage finally showed mercy.

"I'll take care of him," he said.

Kakashi handed him off and went to the first thing he could, the soft, carpeted floor.

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

_Oh hell!__ Make it end!_ the Hatake thought as he pushed himself off the ground and walked to Kabuto's aid. Dirty diaper. He was glad that his mask to filter out the air, but the a mask was only doing so much. He changed the diaper quickly and disposed of it while he bounced the baby and walked around the house looking for Sarutobi and/or his wife.

"Lord Sarutobi! Could you please take Kabuto for a few minutes. NO answer. "Lord SArutobi?"

"He's not here," Asuma said.

_Great,_ Kakashi thought sarcastically. "When does he get back?"

"LAter, I don't know when," Asuma admitted, yawning. "I know how to take care of babies."

Kakashi doubted it. He didn't want his brother hurt because he wasn't awake. "No, that's alright."

Still, Kakashi unconsciously continued his search for the Hokage as he headed to his room. He suddenly heard a shrill scream coming from the Third's bedroom and automatically went into stealth and attack mode. He opened the door and immediately covered Kabuto's eyes before backing out and slamming the door behind him. Kakashi could have sworn he heard curses spring from the mild man's mouth and he went directly to his room and planned out how he was going to erase his memory for those short few seconds without completely embarrassing himself. There was no way that could happen.

_Oh dear Kami why?_ he wondered.

The door opened to reveal Hiruzen in a burgundy bathrobe. Kakashi gulped back his fear and looked everywhere but the Hokage. He's seen enough to scar anyone that wasn't a ninja by his age. "Kakashi, was that you?"

"I don't know what you mean Lord Hokage," Kakashi said, bouncing his brother and looking for a haunted look in his eyes, but found none.

"THen why do you refuse to look at me?"

Kakashi felt his back straighten and he walked to the baby bag. "I promised Minato sensei I'd show him Kabuto, gotta get going."

He heard a noice from tha back of the man's throat and got the babe ready, quickly putting him in a sling so that holding him wouldn't put much stress on his arms and he could be more comfortable. Kakashi Hatake never thought he'd be taking care of a baby any time soon, and he knew there was a burden, a heavy one, in having family... but this boy might be a positive thing for him. He quickly said goodbye to his Hokage and went to his sensei's house where he saw Kushina, his girlfriend, walking to as well.

"Hi Miss Kushina!" Kakashi called as he picked up the pace. "Are you coming to see Minato sensei too?"

She nodded. "Mhm. What about you and this cute little thing... who is he?"

"This is my half brother, Kabuto."

"Do you know the mother's name?'

"No... she died the day she gave birth to him a few days ago," he said sadly, remembering the gruesome scene.

"Oh, well I'm sure Minato found out," she assured.

"Yeah," he mused, walking in with his brother. Minato smiled when he saw a few of his favorite people, Kakashi was fairly shocked that Jiraiya was there. He walked to the chair and smelled something off. He sighed, picking up Kabuto and setting him on the baby blanket he set out and pulled out what was necessary: baby wipes and a diaper. "Hold still Kabuto."

THe baby couldn't help but squirm. Kakashi worked on the baby from the side, seeing as the first day when he did it head on he was covered with pee. The Hokage never gave him any kind of warning, just let him learn the old fashion way. He undid the straps and then replaced the number two diaper with a clean one before he wiped him and did the straps. He was done in only a minute.

"You've become quite the expert," Jiraiya praised.

"DO me a favor and throw this away?" Kakashi asked, holding it out to the Sannin.

"Sure," he said, but that was before he caught the smell. "What do you feed him?!"

"Baby food," Kakashi said bluntly.

"Change the brand or something," Jiraiya ordered, throwing away the dirty diaper.

"Thank you Master Jiraiya," Kakashi said, only to realize that Kabuto was reaching for his mask. He moved back and slapped the hand. "No. You can't look under my mask."

Kabuto pouted before crying out. Kakashi never hit him before, but there was never a reason to. Kakashi sighed and got up, taking two steps forward before Kabuto stopped crying and looking around with new height.

"Can I hold him?" Kushina asked.

Kakashi nodded and gingerly handed off his brother after she washed her hands. "Be sure to craddle the head. His neck isn't strong enough to support it himself yet."

"I know," Kushina said, amusement lighting up in her eyes.

_He's already so... protective of a relative he just recieved not even a week ago,_ Kushina thought.

Minato smiled at the picture and then felt his sensei put a heavy and large hand on his shoulder. "Take lessons, Kakashi knows more about childcare than you do."

"I'll learn fast," Minato assured.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Suuuure you will.

* * *

**Ali: That's the second chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**Kakashi: So glad that never happened to me in real life *shudders***

**Ali: Yeah, walking ni on the Third Hokage and his wife in bed getting freaky.**

**Kakashi: *pales* please, stop putting images into my head.**

**Ali: *giggles* In between the sheets, candle light-**

**Kakashi: Stop, stop! Review! Stop Alice!**

**Ali: *continues anyway with an evil grin***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Third chapter, man I'm inspired today! As you know, there's gonna be some time skips, only important parts... like this one.**

**Konan: Mhm... Why would you have them be brothers?**

**Ali: Read the first chapter conversation. I felt I had to!**

**Konan: Could you say the disclaimer so I can leave?**

**Ali: Or what?**

**Konan: Do you really want to test me?**

**Ali: No... I own nothing but the plot!**

**Note: That I honestly can't seem to find out the ages and it annoys me so here's what I'm gonna do: Kakashi's dad died while Kakashi was five (pretty sure that's right in the manga/anime), Obito's a year and a half older than Kakashi so he dies while kakashi's twelve or thirteen, Kakashi became chunin at the age of seven and after Obito's death he becomes a jonin, a year later he becomes an ANBU member. Okay? Clear? On with the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**First Steps, First Words**_

Kakashi laid on the couch with Kabuto in his usual position, laying on his chest. Kakashi was dog tired, but he had gotten used to it. He juggled his ninja life and his home life like a pro now, and everything was good. Kabuto learned a few lessons, most of them including falling, and Kakashi panicked when his brother first fell, knowing how easily a baby could die. When Kabuto cried he checked for injuries, but there were none that he could see. Sarutobi told him that babies were _built _for falling since their bones hadn't fused together yet. Kabuto then learned to check for the edge and back up if he were too close, to (even in sleep) feel for the edge and stop and roll the other way, and to balance his weight.

Kakashi lightly patted his brother's back and his brother slid off the couch and crawled as per usual. He kept an eye on his brother and saw him grab the couch and practice walking, the usual as well. What wasn't normal was when he took two steps away before falling on his rear. He smiled and went over to his brother and offered him his forefingers. Kabuto grabbed them and walked forward. He let go and went about three most steps before he landed on his rear end. Kakashi smiled and then frowned when he heard a chorus of "awes".

"Don't any of you have jobs?" he demanded, knowing good and well they did.

**_~TIME SKIP~_**

A few weeks later Kakashi walked with his brother (who clumsily did so still) to the kitchen to get the new baby food (though he still liked milk). He stretched and yawned before popping open the jar of baby food and wondering how _he _ate it when he was a baby.

"Kaka," Kabuto said.

Kakahsi froze and looked down at Kabuto, one silver eyebrow raised. "What'd you say?"

"Kaka! Kaka! Kaka!" Kabuto said, giggling.

_Should I be happy or peeved?_ Kakashi wondered.

"Aww! His first words!" Hiruzen's wife cooed. "He must really like you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and picked up his brother and jerked his hands upward, moving his hands away by a few centimeters before grabbing him and pulling him back down, making the baby feel as if he was thrown in the air and giggle and squeal with glee.

"Who's your big brother?" Kakashi asked, suddenly feeling pride and joy well in him.

"Kaka, Kaka!" Kabuto yelled.

"That's right," Kakashi said, kissing his brother's cheek through the mask and in the end zerberting him.

"Kaka!"

"I can't wait until you can say my name properly," said chunin sighed, looking forward to that day.

Day he wasn't looking forward to: Potty Training.

* * *

**Ali: I think you know what the next chapter's gonna be.**

**Konan: Yeah, Kabuto get's potty trained by Kakashi... I hope that didn't happen in real life.**

**Kakashi & Kabuto: NO! It didn't!**

**Ali: *giggles* Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: This has got to be a record!**

**Tsunade: None of you get used to it.**

**Ali: Shush up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Tsunade: Ali *holds syringe* Are you not going to say the disclaimer?**

**Ali: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Tsunade: Good *throws syringe at Ali's feet***

**Ali: What's that for?**

**Tsunade: FOr taking so long.**

**Ali: Couldn't you have given me a warning?**

**Tsunade: I knew where I was aiming, I wouldn't have hit you.**

**Ali: That's not the point, the point is that the point of that thing almost got in me foot.**

**Tsunade *rolls her eyes and walks away* If you see it that way.**

**Ali: Am I the only one who cares about this?... only one? *crickets* Fine... review at the end please. *sulks in a corner***

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Potty Training**_

Kabuto was currently at the age of two and Kakashi (**AN: Kakashi is at the age of ten)** was still changing his diapers and was starting to get tired of it. How old did he had to be to learn how to utilize the latrine?! He was currently leaning against the couch of the Namikaze residence and he looked lazily up at his sensei who stood over him.

"Yes Minato sensei?"

"Don't you know your brother needs to learn how to use the bathroom?"

"You think I don't know? I think Asuma got it in his head that the toilet will eat him," Kakashi muttered, remembering a few days ago when he introduced the white bowl to his brother. Needless to say Kabuto ran out yelling, 'the toilet's gonna eat me!' all the way to Jiraiya. "What a drag..."

"Since when did you become a Nara?" Minato joked.

"Since I learned why I don't want to be a parent until the proper age," Kakashi snapped.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow... or at least Obito, Rin, and I are."

"Please take me with you, I haven't been on a proper mission in months!" Kakashi practically begged.

"What happens if you die? How will Kabuto react to losing his dear big brother? how would he react to losing his Kaka?"

Kakashi stopped. He knew that this would be a devistating blow on his brother, one that he wouldn't want to inflict on him. After all, Kakashi was most likely the closest thing to a father as well as a brother to the boy, he wouldn't want Kabuto to go through what he did.

"How dangerous is the mission?" Kakashi finally asked.

"A C-Rank."

"SO it's not dangerous?"

"Sometimes C-Ranks can get pretty dangerous," Minato reminded him.

"What's the mission?"

"Picking up a few herbs."

_Potentially dangerous, but no high rank ninja would be coming after us_, Kakashi mused. "Who'd look after Kabuto?"

"Most likely Lord Sarutobi."

"You won't go on any missions until he's potty trained," Minato ordered.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Minato sensei! Asuma has him _afraid _of the toilet!"

"Then make him learn to love it."

_Fuck my life,_ the chuning thought.

~TIME SKIP (A FEW HOURS LATER)~

Kakashi was slumped on the couch, changing his brother. "Kabuto, do yuo want to make me happy?"

"Yes Kaka," he said.

"Will you go say _hi _to the toilet at least?"

Kabuto shook his head furiously. "No! Toilet bad!"

_FM Fucking L! _he thought. "But the toilet is my friend."

"I don't care, I'll fall in and it'll eat me!" he declared.

"THe toilet won't eat you, you're too old to be eaten," Kakashi said, trying out his reasoning skills. "last year it would've eaten you, but now that you're two you're too old to be eaten."

"Really?" Kabuto asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Kakashi put his hand to his chest and moved back, dark eyes widening with mock hurt. "Would I ever lie to you?"

Kabuto shook his head.

"Wanna go and attempt to use the toilet when you need to go?"

"No!"

Kakashi groaned as his brother turned and walked away, his hands looking like claws as he held them towards the sky. "Gaaah!"

"Kaka's mad," Kabuto told the person that walked in. "Jiji!"

"What?" Jiraiya asked, looking frown at the kid. JIraiya's name was too hard for Kabuto to say. "Oh, there you are, what's wrong?"

"Kaka wants the toilet to eat me!"

"What? How dare he," Jiraiya said with mock seriousness and anger.

_Why are you encouraging him?!_ Kakashi thought with exasperation. "Kabuto, come on, I just want you two to be friends."

"No!"

"You heard the boy, no," JIraiya said.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_ he thought, trying to calm himself before an idea came to mind, one he should've thought of a long time ago. "I'll give you some candy."

"Okay!"

Kakashi took his little brother to the bathroom, needless to say he had to take a shower afterwards and clean up his brother as well. He was used to cleaning up his brother, he was a messy eater, but he wasn't used to cleaning pee out of his hair. He was just glad potty training didn't last years.

* * *

**Ali: OKay, that's the fourth chapter, I hope you liked reading it.**

**Tsunade: This is why I don't have children.**

**Ali: *rolls eyes and mutters under her breath* THAT'S the reason...**

**Tsunade: WHat was that?"**

**Ali: *stiffens* NOTHING!**

**Tsunade: THat's what I thought.**

**Ali: On that note... please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: Okay, fifth chapter up, INSPIRATION!**

**Chie: GOod for you.**

**Ali: Yay! It's Lady Chie! *hugs the old woman***

**Chie: Get off of me.**

**Ali: *lets go and sulks* Fine...**

**CHie: You have something to day.**

**Ali: I don't know if I want to say it anymore.**

**Chie: I'll let you have a cookie.**

**ALi: *thinks* ... no.**

**CHie: A batch of cookies.**

**Ali: DONE! I own nothing.**

**Chie: You should've seen through deception.**

**Ali: D": No cookies?**

**Chie: No cookies.**

**Ali: *runs away* Meanie!**

**CHie: And this is the one that writes stories for you? And you _still_ read them? Am I missing something?**

**Jiraiya: *walks on stage* ALi, even in her depressed state, wishes for you to review this story.**

**Chie: Is she insane?**

**Jiraiya: *sighs* Yes... yes she is.**

**ALi: I heard that!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Brotherly Love**_

Kakashi walked back into the village, his left eye covered and his single coal eye showed his pure and utter pain and how haunted he would be from here on out. He looked up and saw Asuma standing with Kabuto's hand in his as he waited at the gate. Kakashi had since moved out of the Sarutobi residence, but when he left he always left Kabuto in their care. He forced a smile on his face and picked up his brother, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"How's my little man?" the twelve year old asked the four year old.

"I missed you Kaka," the boy declared.

"I missed you too," Kakashi said, placing Kabuto on his shoulders. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes Kaka," he said.

Kakashi glanced at Asuma and saw an indifferent look before forcing a grin on his face and in his eyes as he looked at his brother. "Then I'll get you something sweet, you deserve it."

He was simply doing this to try and push the sadness back, and both his sensei and his remaining teammate saw this and pity filled their eyes as they watched Kakashi walk into the village with fake joy. Kabuto looked back and didn't see the fourth member, the one with orange goggles and black hair.

"Where's Obito?"

Kakashi winced and looked at the street. "He's not coming back."

"Why?"

"Because he can't," Kakashi almost snapped, but he reminded himself that he was frustrated not at his younger brother but himself.

"Why?"

"Because he met himself a girly," Kakashi lied.

"Oh... then why didn't he bring her back?"

"Because she wanted to stay there with her family. You wouldn't want me to choose a girl over you right? And Obito had no family to come back to."

"Oh..."

Kakashi bought a popsicle and shared it with his brother, forcing himself to be merry. But in the night he sobbed, wishing with all his might that he didn't have that blind spot on his left eye, that he never lost his best friend. He had sent Kabuto to the Sarutobi's and he hugged his knees. He'd be better in the morning. He guaranteed it. There was a knock on the door and he walked there, not bothering to clean himself up, he could only do so if it were his brother. He opened the door to see Minato holding Kabuto.

"Why'd you lie?" Kabuto asked immediately.

Kakashi sent a fierce look at his sensei who shrugged and simply said, "He needed to know."

"Because, Kabuto, I didn't want you to know death yet, I didn't want you to know that Obito wouldn't be around anymore," he said.

Kabuto reached over and placed a hand on his brother's masked cheek. "Why're you crying?"

"Because it hurts," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I lost my friend."

"WHy?"

"Because I couldn't get around the blind spot in my left eye."

"Why?"

"Because someone hurt me."

"WHo?"

"He's dead."

"It's that meanie's fault," Kabuto said as firmly as a four year old could.

"No, because I couldn't protect myself."

"Kaka, you're still here..."

_"Go Kakashi, you've got a little brother, it's better me than you," Obito had said._

"Yes, I am," Kakashi admitted.

"So he wanted you to be alive, don't make him sad," Kabuto insisted.

Kakashi took his brother from his sensei and hugged him, kissing him all over his face. "THank you."

"I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too Kabuto."

* * *

**Ali: TH-TH_TH_TH_THAT"S ALL FOLKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ali: Sixth chapter, woohoo!**

**Sasori: Why am I here?**

**Ali: Because your grandma didn't give me cookies like she promised.**

**Sasori: She said she never told me that she promised.**

**Ali: *puts* Yeah, right.**

**Sasori: CAn you get on with the disclaimer so I can leave?**

**Ali: No.**

**Sasori: *raises eyebrow* Really?**

**Ali: *shifts and then sighs* I own nothing but the plot and Kabuto's mother, I own no other character I am just simply using them to excersise my creativeness and give my fans something new to read as well as write down some thoughts and plots I have in my head.**

**Sasori: Riiiight... Let's get going, grandma's making cookies and I'll convince her to let you have some.**

**Ali: *jumps in the air* Yay! I love you Sasori!**

**Sasori: *glares at Ali but comtinues to walk away***

**Ali: Review!**

* * *

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_How Being A Jonin Affects The Family_**

Kakashi walked with his younger brother towards Hiruzen's house. He had to drop his brother off in order to take his jonin exam. He still wasn't completely over the fact that his best friend died a little under a year ago, but he was going to take the jonin. He also needed o make more money in order to take care of his younger brother since chunin missions weren't cutting it. He knew children were expensive, but he had no idea that they cost that much. He was lucky that the Sarutobi clan helped pay for him as a baby because they were _very _expensive then. His brother looked up at him with a silly look of concentration on his face.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked at last.

"Why am I going to Hiruzen-jiji's house?" he finally asked.

"Because I've got something important to do," Kakashi said.

"Are you going on a mission?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm taking a test."

"Test?"

"Yes, to become a jonin, an elite ninja."

"Are you going to go on adventures?"

"Yes, I am."

"CAn I come with you?"

Kakashi smiled fondly at his brother. "When you're older."

Kabuto crossed his arms and pouted. "You always say when I'm older, and I'm older _now _because it's been a few seconds."

The soon to be jonin outright laughed for the first time in ages. "I mean a few _years _older. You're too little."

Kabuto huffed and Kakashi took him quickly to the Sarutobi residence and dropped him off, giving his brother a kiss on the cheek. "Kabuto, can I have a hug?"

The child hugged his older brother and placed a big sloppy kiss on his masked cheek. Kakashi smiled and ruffled the similar silver hair on his brother's head and walked away.

~ONE TEST LATER (Since I have _no_ idea how the test goes)~

Kakashi passed with flying colors. He started walking back to the Sarutobi residence when he got a letter saying that he needed to go on a solo mission immediately. He was dismayed and he looked up at the ANBU and asked if he had time to go say goodbye to his brother, the answer was no.

_No! _he thought with dismay. "Are you sure?"

"Didn't you read? Immediately."

Kakashi turned and ran, going to the village gates to help out with another squad.

~KABUTO~

He waited for Kaka to come back for hours and he was starting to get board with Asuma, who was trying his very best to entertain the five-year-old, who only wanted his brother. Asuma heard a knock on the door and looked up, walking over to it and seeing an ANBU at the door.

"Yes?"

"I've come to inform you that Kabuto will have to stay here, Kakashi's gone away on an urgent mission."

"UNderstood."

The ANBU disappeared and Kabuto curled in a corner and cried. Only when Hiruzen's wife come over and comfort him did he stop crying and go to sleep.

~WITH KAKASHI~

He slipped past trees with ease, his movements silent and hidden. He peeked and looked at the battle and saw a boy with glossy black hair wearing black pants, a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a short sleeved hunter's green shirt. He noticed that this boy mainly used Taijutsu. Kakashi jumped into the battle and pressed his back to the other boys.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded loudly, almost swinging at the silver haired boy when he saw the Leaf Village headband.

"Kakashi Hatake. You?"

"Might Gai!" he yelled proudly, kicking one man in the throat so hard that he coughed up blood and landed fifteen feet into another tree.

_Never let Gai kick you,_ he told himself.

"Thank you for coming to save me and my comrades."

"Hn," Kakashi grunted, stabbing a man in the gut. "Don't mention."

"If we get out of this alive, you're my new rival," Gai promised.

_You might not want to be my rival, _Kakashi thought.

"Why?"

_I said that aloud?_ Kakashi wondered before grimly slashing down another enemy. "My last rival died trying to save me."

"That will not be the case this time, because I will make sure that we make each other better and we end up surviving any battle."

Kakashi liked that idea.

From then on out: they were friends.

~ONE MISSION CARRIED OUT LATER~

**(As you've noticed, I'm trying to focus on the brothers for the time being, sorry for cutting out some possibly epic fighting)**

Kakashi walked into the village, his heart heavy. His brother was most likely upset at the fact that he hadn't come home as promised when he was supposed to. Gai put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the simple fact was that Gai didn't have a little brother, he couldn't understand how much pressure it was to raise him without parents to look after him as well. Kakashi shook this from his mind as he walked closer to the Sarutobi residence at about eight at night, thirty minutes from Kabuto's bedtime. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Hiruzen's wife holding his little brother her slightly perked up at that fact that his big brother was standing right in front of him.

"Kaka!" he yelled, jumping from his 'grandmother's' arms and hugging his brother's leg. "I missed you. WHy do you have to leave?"

"Because I'm a jonin and I'm called away on a lot of missions. I'm sorry I left on such short notice," Kakashi said, picking up hid brother and hugging him to his hip. "THank you for watching him."

The older woman smiled and nodded. "It was a pleasure. GOod night to the both of you."

"Good night Lady Sarutobi," the boys said, walking home.

Kabuto buried his face in his brother's shoulder and hugged him tight. "I don't want you to go anymore."

"I have to," Kakashi said. "It puts food in your belly and it keeps us living in our apartment."

"Then why don't we stay with the Sarutobi's?"

"Because we stayed with them for a while and they need their space. WE can't always rely on someone else Kabuto."

Kabuto pouted. "Can you become a chunin again?"

"SOrry Kabuto, can't do that."

Right then the new jonin realized that being a jonin really affected his life. If only their lives were easier.

* * *

**Ali: FInally got this chapter done, I hope you liked it. I wanna send a special shout out to my only reviewer of this story: optimistic girl94! Your reviews have kept me coming up with fresh ideas for this story and I just wanna thank you for reviewing. I love the fact that you've stuck with my story so far and hope that you stay with it until the end.**

**Sasori: Couldn't you have put that in the beginning?**

**Ali: WEll... Shush up! I'm different.**

**Sasori: Obviously.**

**Ali: Grrr! Looking forward to your review optimistic girl94! I hope I can get _some _of you to review.**

**Sasori: DO you want cake or not? Grandma's making some.**

**Ali: *squeals* Yay! *goes to get cake***


	7. Chapter 7

**Ali: SEVENTH CHAPTER! Yeah!**

**Shizune: DO you always have to be so loud?**

**Ali: YES!**

**Shizune: *takes out kunai***** Wanna repeat that?**

**Ali: *looks around with fake dazed expression* Who said anything about being loud? I'm not being loud.**

**SHizune: *nods* I thought so.**

**Ali: *grumbles under breath***

**Shizune: What was that?"**

**Ali: *smiles nervously* Nothing.**

**Shizune: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: No!**

**Shizune: Alice.**

**Ali: FIne! I own nothing but the plot.**

**SHizune: Review.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**First Day Of The Academy**_

Kakashi felt apprehensive. He felt overprotective brother/mother/father syndrome as he looked at his little five year old brother. He fixed up his brother's wild silver hair and handed him the prescription glasses and looked into Kabuto's coal eyes with his own coal eyes and fixed his brother's deep purple clothes. His little brother was going to go to the academy and Kakashi was being overprotective and worrisome. His mind roamed to bullies, Kabuto not making friends, him hating school, etc.

"Now Kabuto, I want you to play nice with the other kids okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kaka," Kabuto said.

Kakashi had been training his brother to defend himself just in case the bullies thing were true. "Don't start fights, finish them."

"I know."

"And make sure you listen to the teacher, I don't want to find out that you've been a troublemaker," Kakashi warned.

"Yes Kaka."

"Alright, let's go."

Kakashi handed him his lunch and shuriken holder. It was filled with things he would need in the academy: kunai, shuriken, and scrolls just in case. Kakashi remembered the notebook and handed it to his brother since there would be writing utensils already there, they just needed to be able to bring their notes home and study. Kakashi, since he was his younger brother's legal guardian, would have to sign for his homework to say he had done it each night. He walked his brother up to the front gates and knew that his brother most likely wouldn't want to give him a hug and he ruffled his brother's hair (admittedly after he fixed it for ten minutes at home) and gave him a fond smile. Kabuto hugged him and Kakashi hugged back before watching his little brother go and felt worry bubble in him. He walked to his usual hang out and saw Asuma and Gai waiting for him. He sat down beside them and shifted in his seat.

"Stop worrying," Asuma ordered.

"Kabuto's a great kid and will do excellent in the academy," Gai said.

"It still doesn't stop my worrying. What if there's a bully picking on him? What if he doesn't make any friends? What if he doesn't ever want to go back? What it-"

"It'll be okay," Asuma said after coving Kakashi's masked lips with his tanned hand. "Kabuto's gonna do fine and want to go to school and become a ninja."

"I wonder what his skills will be," Gai suddenly said.

Kakashi wondered as well. He only taught Kabuto basics in defending himself, he never did anything wish chakra.

"Wanna order something?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah. Just get me some sweets."

"Dango it is," Gai said, raising his arm. "Waiter!"

"Yes?"

"We'd like some dango," Gai said.

"And icecream," Kakashi finally said with a relaxed smile.

"And some soda," Asuma put in."

"What kind?"

After getting their food they started telling funny stories and laughing. Kakashi looked at the time and perked up. "I've got to go pick up Kabuto."

"We'll come with you!"

"WE will?" Asuma groaned.

"Yes, we will," Gai said.

"Fine, let's go."

Kakashi got up and walked with his friends to the academy and was glad to see Kabuto talking animatedly with some friends. Kakashi called to him and the silver haired academy student ran to his brother, yelling bye to his friends.

"Hi Kakashi, Gai, Asuma," Kabuto said with a smile. "I had a great day today!"

"Really? What'd you do?" Asuma asked.

"We practiced with shuriken, learned about chakra..."

Kakashi's nerves were set at ease at his excited chatter and they walked with Kabuto to get him a treat, listening to his story and giving either real interest or fake interest in something. They also gave him mock shock when he said something he learned and one of them would say, "I forgot that" or "Really?" or "I didn't know that" to please the five year old.

All in all, it was a good day.

* * *

**Ali: Okay there's the seventh chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Shizune: It's alright. I can't imagine Kabuto like that now though.**

**Ali: He had to be like this at some point when he was a kid... unless he _grew up_ with Orochimaru... Oh he must have been raped so many times if he did.**

**Orochimaru: I heard that! I don't rape kids!**

**Ali: So you rape adults?**

**Orochimaru: ... What? No! I don't rape anyone!**

**Shizune: What about molesting?**

**Orochimaru: No!**

**Ali: Are you sure you're not a pedophile?**

**Orochimaru: I'm not a pedophile! I'm not a pervert either! That's Jiraiya's job.**

**Ali & Shizune: True, true...**

**Ali: Well, that's it for now!**

**Shizune: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ali: I've not got the eight chapter up, be proud.**

**Sasuke: I will not be proud.**

**Ali: *does fake tear* Why not?**

**Sasuke: Look at all the other incomplete stories.**

**Ali: Shut up Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: *Rolls eyes* Just say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: No!**

**Sasuke: *eyebrow twitches* Alice Uzumaki say the goddamn disclaimer before I activate my Sharingan and make you do unspeakable things.**

**Ali: NOOOO! I DON"T WANT TO GO TO OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUT AND GET MOLESTED-ED!**

**Sasuke: Then say it!**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and Kabuto's mom... and any other characters I decide to throw in there.**

**Sasuke: Review.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**Kabuto's Sensei**_

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he looked at his ten year old brother getting ready. He graduated two years earlier than most of the other students. Kakashi was currently eighteen, a legal adult in most places. He couldn't coddle his baby brother anymore because he wasn't a baby, he was a genin, or would be if he passed the test. Kabuto wore his headband with pride and said goodbye to Kakashi, who didn't walk him to school anymore. Kakashi, in some ways, missed when he was a baby. Like his first few... well not days because those first few days scarred Kakashi for life (he still couldn't get it out of his head no matter how much he tried). but instead his first few months. He would love for Kabuto to call him Kaka and ride on his shoulders as he walked through the streets, but he couldn't do that anymore for the simple fact that Kabuto was too old for that anymore. (and he's break his neck/back/both if he attempted).

_Is this the little boy I carried? When did he grow to be so tall? Wasn't it yesterday when he was small,_ Kakashi thought with a sigh as he sipped on his coffee.

"Kakashi! I challenge you!" Gai shouted outside of his window.

_And here it goes_, Kakashi thought, getting up and walking outside. "What is it Gai?"

"Let's see who can hold their breath the longest!"

Kakashi sighed. "Alright... go!"

THey both took a deep breath in and held their breath for a good four minutes before Kakashi had to breath out. "Alright Gai you win."

"Yes!" He yelled, jumping up and pumping his fist. "I knew I could hold my breath longer than you!"

Kakashi was amused at this. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. You wondering who Kabuto's teacher's gonna be?"

The green clad young man nodded. "Yes! IT would be nice to see who he has for teammates and a sensei. We could always ask Lord Sarutobi."

"Yeah," Kakashi said before seeing Minato's son, Naruto, walking towards Ichiraku's ramen. He was reminded that four years ago he lost a bit more of his childish ways, that four years ago he also lost his sensei and that Hiruzen Sarutobi had to retake the Hokage title, that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of the four year old boy that was hated by everyone. "Let's do that."

Kakashi could still remember that fateful night of panic.

~FLASHBACK~

_Kakashi looked around when he heard a monstrous roar and saw the Kyuubi standing there with tails lashing and a booming growl in his throat. Kakashi felt his heart drop to his stomach at the sight. He looked around and cursed under his breath. He had left his brother at home so he could buy something. His apartment was far too close to his liking. Kakashi broke into a run, dropping his groceries. He wove through the people running in the other direction and felt he couldn't possibly go fast enough. Kakashi jumped onto a building and went faster, trying to go faster than Minato, but he had to just put everything he had into his run. He couldn't let his brother die, he _wouldn't _let his brother die. He jumped down and used his chakra to run down the wall to his apartment window and smashed it open, hand bleeding and going inside with a quickness to fine his brother wasn't there. He searched the entire apartment and then ran out calling Kabuto's name in pure panick._

_"Kakashi, I've got him!" someone called._

_Kakashi looked up to see a chunin he couldn't bother remembering the name of. He jumped up and took his brother, hugging him hard. "Thank you."_

_He grunted and jumped away. Kakashi hugged his brother and jumped away, none the wiser that the chunin was fighting the Kyuubi and about to die, that it was Orochimaru that saved his little brother. Kakashi had his brother stay with the citizens and then ran to fight the Kyuubi with one purpose in mind: protect them._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

As Kakashi walked away he heard adults muttering 'that boy' and he had to keep himself under control. He would be taking care of Naruto in a few days at night and he would be on that night schedule for a while. He walked up the stairs while Gai ran upstairs quickly. Kakashi rolled his eye and Gai knocked on the door furiously. If Kakashi were an ANBU in there he'd have tensed up and turned around with a kunai or shuriken in his hand already. Kakashi sighed and called out that it was him and Kakashi and the Hokage allowed them in.

"What is it boys?"

No matter how old they were they would be refered to as boys by this man as would all the others that were younger than him. Kakashi took this in for a moment and nodded. "We'd like to know who Kabuto's sensei would be."

"Oh, come now. You're going to have to find out like everyone else," Sarutobi said.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped and his head hung while Gai spoke. "Come on Lord Hoakge. Please? You don't even have to give us the full name."

"Hm... nope."

"Then I'll work myself to death!"

"You know that he'll really do that right?" Kakashi asked his Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed. "Yes I know. Fine! Fine! You two might as well know beforehand. It's Masaru."

"Him?... I don't know," Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi this is done by professionals that take in the student's skills to pick the right squad and sensei," the old man sighed. "Accept that."

Kakashi nodded reluctantly. "I think I'll pay Masaru a little visit."

Before his friend or commander could object he left. After tracking his brother's sensei he put a strong hand on his shoulder. "Hey there."

"H-hello Kakashi... what do you want with me?" Masaru asked reluctantly.

"I want you to take _good _care of my baby brother, got it? Because if he's hurt because of your training, or he dies, I'm tracking you down."

"What if another of my students are injured and he can handle himself?"

"That I don't mind, just make sure he comes home at the end of the day," Kakashi said with a cold and warm smile.

"Y-yes Kakashi."

"Good boy," Kakashi said, patting the older man's shoulder and walking away with a hum.

* * *

**Ali: Yay! I'm done with this chapter!**

**Sasuke: Goodie for you.**

**Ali: What's with the sarcasm?**

**Sasuke: *shrugs***

**Ali: *huffs* Duck-ass...**

**Sasuke: What'd you call me?**

**Ali: Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ali: Omg, I _had _to make this one chapter before I went on to anything else, so I really hope you like it.**

**Sakura: What's this one about?**

**Ali: Read and find out.**

**Sakura: Then say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I don't think I will.**

**Sakura: *tightens glove* What was that?**

**Ali: *gulps* I mean, definitely! Um, I own nothing but the plot. Hehehe... help me...**

**Sakura: *smiles sweetly* Review... come here Ali.**

**Ali: NOOOOOO!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Protect Kabuto's Innocence!**_

Kakashi decided to take Kabuto book shopping a few weeks after he joined his genin squad since he had taken a huge interest in the medical field. Kakashi opened the door and let his brother in before he walked in himself.

"You've got an hour to find all the books you need," kakashi let his brother know.

"Yes Kakashi," Kabuto said, already heading to the medical section.

For about five minutes Kakashi sat in a chair in the front bored out of his mind. He shook his spiky silver headed head and walked over to the fiction section. After finding no books of interest he went to the adult section without thinking or reading the signs. He found one of Jiraiya's books, the first one, and picked it up hesitantly, reading the summary. He thought it would be a good read and turned to a random page (one of the few that had no smut in it) and decided it would be a good read. He went to the counter and paid for it, the cashier giving him a look and asking for his ID. Kakashi showed it and the man nodded before he gave Kakashi the book bag. Kakashi paid for five medical books for Kabuto and they went home.

"I can't wait to study these! I could do a lot of good with medicine," Kabuto said before looking curiously at the bag in Kakashi's hand. "What'd you get?"

"Oh? THis? It's a book, I'll let you read it when I'm done."

"Okay!"

Once they reached home Kakashi and Kabuto sat in the living room and began to read their own books. After the first chapter Kakashi suddenly started to blush furiously and blood dripped out of his nose. He was so glad that he had a mask (even Kabuto hadn't seen his face, only when he was a baby and couldn't remember) because this was one of the best and most perverted books he'd ever read. He heard Kabuto shift on the couch above him and he immediately shut the book to protect his little brother's innocence. He couldn't let his brother read this book ever.

"What's the matter?"

"Turns out you _can't_ read this book?"

"Why not?!" Kabuto demanded.

_You're only ten! You shouldn't be reading _any _of this! _Kakashi thought. "You'll have to wait until you're older."

Kabuto waited a few seconds. "I'm older."

Kakashi laughed wholeheartedly. "I mean when you're my age, eighteen."

Kabuto sulked. "Why that long?"

"It's not a boko for the young."

"You're young!"

"It's not for kids under eighteen," Kakashi said with a roll of his eye.

Kabuto huffed and sulked as he red his medical book.

_Mission success!_

* * *

**Ali: Short, but simple, and my reason as to why he's a pervert.**

**Sakura: That... would explain it... if he did have Kabuto as a little brother.**

**Ali: THank you!... and thank you for giving me that massage I really needed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ali: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**

**Kiba: *smacks Ali's head* Get on with it already!**

**Ali: *holds head and glares at Kiba* What was that for?! I was going to add two more seconds, but now I have to start over.**

**Kiba: To hell with that. Just say the dislaimer.**

**ALi: No. I own Naruto!**

**Kiba: Tell the truth!**

**Ali: You can't handle the truth!**

**Kiba: Stop stealing things!**

**Ali: Fine! I own absolutely nothing. I don't own Naruto or the saying, "you can't handle the truth"... happy Kiba?**

**Kiba: Yes.**

**Akamaru: *licks Ali's cheek***

**Ali: At least Akamaru shows me kindness.**

**Kiba: He just wants the salt. Come on Akamaru.**

**Ali: You're leaving me alone?**

**Kiba: Um... yeah.**

**Ali: NOOO! Take me with you!**

**Kiba: *sighs* Fine. Come on,**

**Ali: Yay!**

**Kiba: You should really consider being the fan of a _sane_ author.**

**Ali: Don't tell them that!**

**Kiba: It's true.**

**Ali: *sulks* Review... I guess...**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Questions**_

Kakashi considered himself close to his younger brother. Sure, they wouldn't always see each other because of missions, but Kakashi always treated him to some treats after they reunited. Lately, however, there seemed to be some tension between Kabuto and... well, everyone. Ever since Hiruzen Sarutobi appointed Minato Namikaze the Hokage, he'd been sour. Kakashi rubbed his chin and narrowed his eye at his brother. There was something not right with this.

"Kabuto, what's wrong? Ever since Minato sensei was appointed Hokage you've been down."

"Nothing, it's just... He's a little _young _isn't he?"

"All the Hokage were relatively young when they were appointed," Kakashi pointed out.

"But is he _really _the strongest ninja in the village?"

Kakashi made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. "I suppose not the _strongest _one, but he's the best choice."

"Are we sure about that?"

"Why are you questioning Minato sensei's capabilities of being Hokage?"

"Just wondering. Good luck on your mission Kakashi."

THe twenty year old watched the twelve year old walk out of the house for training with his teammates. He was curious as to why Kabuto questioned this, perhaps he thought someone else would be better? Kakashi shook his head and went to a secure room and changed into his ANBU uniform and sighed. Rin was dead, another guilty weight. He put on his ANBU mask and step flashed out of the house and continued this all the way to Minato's office.

"Lord Hokage."

"Hello K- Dog," Minato said, quickly correcting himself. "You are taking Monkey and Tiger with you."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Off with you," Minato said with a smirk.

Kakashi hopped from rooftop to rooftop and noticed that Kabuto was talking to a ninja he didn't know. He considered pausing, but he figured that it was nothing, but after those questions he didn't know.

What was Kabuto up to?

* * *

**Ali: Sorry it's so short!**

**Kiba: *shakes head* Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're a horrible author Ali.**

**Ali: *sulks* am not...**

**Kiba: Then what's with this?**

**Ali: I'm sorry I'm not the greatest author on Fan Fiction! *runs off***

**Kiba: *sighs* Now I have to go get her... Review if you want to make her feel better... *groans and goes after Ali* Alice! Why are you such a chore?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ali: OKAY HERE"S THE NEXT CHAPTER! (I realized that I went back in time without meaning to on the last chapter, but... ignore it!) SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY!**

**Gaara: Why are you so loud?**

**Ali: I don't know...**

**Gaara: *rolls his eyes* ANyway, get to saying the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I will if I get to go down the sand slide.**

**Gaara: *eye twitches* Alright, fine.**

**Ali: Yay! *insert victory jump* Awesome! I own nothing but the plot.**

**Gaara: Review.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**Disappearance**_

Kakashi leaned against a tree and read one of his books, one of those perverted books of his. He was feeling lazy that day. He was currently looking forward to his books and then he heard someone calling him. He ignored it at first because it was Gai and he wanted to annoy him or challenge him once again, but then he heard desperation and pure panic.

"Huh?"

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled, running forward.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, both worried and relaxed. It could be nothing.

"I went to your house to look for you and I looked into your window and then broke it-"

"You broke through my window?!" Kakashi burst.

"That's not the point right now," the youthful man said quickly changing the subject. "The point is, I went in and looked around and Kabuto's things are _gone_."

"Gone?"

"_Gone._"

Panicked Kakashi ran beside his friend and went towards his house. He burst in and looked around. Nothing that belonged to his little brother was there anymore. It was like he disappeared, never existed. Kakashi wasn't crazy and neither was Gai... well Gai was questionable, but Kakashi was fairly sure that he, himself, was sane.

"Where's Kabuto?"

"I don't know, that's why I came to get you," Gai said.

There was a dull ache that was growing in his chest. He started to panic, his brother, one of the people that kept him sane, was gone. He summoned Pakkun immediately and the pug looked at him.

"What is it boss?"

"Kabuto's gone and I need you to track him. I know you remember his scent."

Kakashi had made his dog memorize scents so that way he could track anyone that was lost.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, the dog said.

With that they headed out, searching for his lost brother. After about forty-five minutes later they found him and Kakashi was about ready to murder him because of how much he worried. He was in a different apartment. Kakashi banged on the door and his younger brother opened the door, looking up at his brother as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Kakashi grabbed his brother's shirt in his fist and brought in close.

"_What the hell were you thinking?_" Kakashi demanded.

"I thought it was time for me to get my own apartment," he said simply.

Kakashi resisted the urge to curse out the boy while beating him and hugged him. "You scared me... _Leave a fucking note!_ And I'm your legal guardian, so you should've consulted with me before you did that."

"You lived on your own at thirteen."

"I haven't lived alone since I was eight!" Kakashi reminded. "You're my little brother, but tell me, why did you suddenly decide that you had to move out?"

"Because, I'm adult and I want to be treated like it. I love you and all, but you still treat me like I'm a baby."

"You're only thirteen... Ugh I need a drink," Kakashi sighed.

"Can I have one?" Kabuto asked.

"When you're my age," Kakashi quickly said.

"You always say that," Kabuto complained.

"I'll let you try it if, and only if, you come back until you're eighteen. Unless I'm dead you can't move out until then," he reminded.

"Can't I live next door or downstairs or something?" Kabuto complained.

Kakashi pondered this for a moment. "Alright, you can live next door to me, or downstairs. Which ever's vacant."

"Yes! Thanks Kaka!" Kabuto said, slipping into the old nickname.

Kakashi smiled under his mask before cuffing him in the back of the head. "Remember not to do something like that again or I'll break every bone in your body... or at least half of them."

Kabuto knew that the half part was serious and nodded with a pale face. "Y-yes Kakashi."

"Now lets go, I want all of this done by tonight... Better yet, better get Gai, think he's having a mini heart attack because of the panic you caused him."

"I didn't mean to make him panic like that."

"Well you did. Kids these days..."

"You're a kid! You were one not too long ago and you're still one," Kabuto reminded.

"Yeah, I was a kid, but now I'm twenty-one and old enough to drink," Kakashi said. "Legally I was an adult three years ago, but I really feel like one now."

Kabuto rolled his eyes as they picked up the first boxes and went to the apartment that Kakashi currently owned, the same one that they lived in since they moved out of the Sarutobi residence. Speaking of the Sarutobi clan it was Kana's birthday the next day **(Asuma's sister, Konohamaru's mom)**.

"Oh shit," Kakashi said as he paused outside the door.

"What?" Kabuto asked worriedly.

"We forgot tomorrow's Kana's birthday."

"_Shit!_" Kabuto hissed.

They threw the boxes inside, locked the door. Hell hath no fury like Kana angry... or that was what the boys thought anyway.

* * *

**Ali: Well, there it is!**

**Gaara: Good... Review... Now come on, you've got to apologize to Kankuro for dissing his make-up and dolls.**

**Kankuro: Gaara!**

**Gaara: What?**

**Kankuro: You called my puppets dolls.**

**Gaara: Oh... well... sorry.**

**Ali: I'm sorry... ish.**

**Kankuro: GRRR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ali: Next chapter. It's gonna start to pick up!**

**Kushina: I hope so.**

**Ali: OMFRANK! You're here!**

**Kushina: Who's Frank?**

**Ali: *shrugs* I dunno. I just thought it was different.**

**Kushina: Okay, I can deal with that. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing!**

**Kushina: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**The Start of the Major Rift  
**_

Time went slowly after Kabuto tried to move out. He noticed that Kabuto's temper flared more often and he was locked in his room our out all day. Kakashi was worried for his little brother. He missed the days when he called him Kaka and ran around thinking the toilet was evil. Those were the good days. He missed when he could hold little Kabuto in his arms or just give him a hug and he wouldn't move away and get distant, complaining about him being a man. Now he knew how other parents felt.

Right then Kakashi Hatake was having a bad day and he was ready to snap at even the littlest things. He was sitting in the living room waiting for his brother to get home since it was an hour and twenty-three minutes past his curfew. He was worried and mad... not a good idea on Kabuto's part. Soon enough Kabuto entered the house and stopped, noticing Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Don't 'what is it Kakashi?' me," Kakashi said lowly. "What were you doing?"

"Stuff," Kabuto said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Answer me, dammit! What were you doing?"

"Get off my back!" Kabuto snapped.

Kakashi clenched his teeth and his hands got into tight fists, his knuckles white and his nails beginning to leave marks in his skin. "I'm your legal guardian, so tell me!"

"Fuck you!" Kabuto shouted.

Suddenly something in the young ANBU officer snapped and his hand was raised in an instant before there was a loud CRACK! Kakashi's lone eye was wide, Kabuto's eyes were wide, his head facing to the side. Kakashi's hand was in the air, straight as if her were getting ready to be a 'T' and he stared at the red mark on Kabuto's face. He'd never hit Kabuto out of anger, only when he needed to be hit. Kabuto gritted his teeth and ran into his room, slamming the door.

Kakashi hadn't moved, and he had no idea how long he stood there, looking at where Kabuto stood and where his red cheek would've been. Slowly he brought his hand to his face and looked at the back of it. It was as red as Kabuto's face and it stung, most likely like Kabuto's face did. He shook and wondered where this came from. He felt guilt gnaw at his stomach and chest, working it's way to the rest of his body. This was something that made him question how good their bond was with one another. He walked slowly to his brother's room and stood outside of the door, hearing his brother crying, cursing, and spitting. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Kabuto yelled.

"Kabuto," Kakashi said, his voice filled with sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry."

"Go away," Kabuto repeated, this time he seemed to beg.

Kakashi's eye watered and he went to his room and sobbed. He never meant for any of this to happen. Where did they go wrong? Why was his brother so secretive? So frustrating? So distant? They were close long ago, but now that had changed and he wondered _why?_ It was hurting them and Kakashi felt a hole in his heart. He, in the end, cried himself to sleep and dreamed of that moment. He was going to be exhausted in the morning.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Kakashi got ready and as he started in the mirror he noticed that his eyes had dark circles around then and that he had bags under his eyes. His face was paler than usual and he looked... defeated. For The Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi Hatake/ Sharingan Kakashi, he sure didn't look like it. He started for the kitchen and saw his brother wasn't there. He went to Kabut's room and knocked on the door before entering, seeing that Kabuto had his arms crossed as he flared at Kakashi.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night," Kakashi started.

"Cut the bullshit! You never wanted me in your life," Kabuto snapped. "I'm just a kid that was dumped on you because my mom died and we had the same DNA."

Kakashi blinked. "Is that what this is all about? Your mom?"

"No... yes... I don't know!" Kabuto growled.

Suddenly Kakashi got an idea on why the doctor told him not to have Kabuto look at his mother the day he was born. Even though he didn't even remember it, it did something psychological to him. maybe that was why he liked medical ninjutsu so much? Maybe that was why he was so distant.

"Please... talk to me," Kakashi begged.

"You wouldn't understand. We may have the same dad, but you have no idea!"

"Oh yeah? My mom died the day I was born too. When I was four my dad got remarried and... I loved that woman like she was my mother but..." Kakashi couldn't bring himself to think of what happened to his stepmother. She was a kind woman with a gentle heart, was never a ninja, so how she died was unnecessary and wrong. "She died. Right in front of my eyes..."

"How'd she die?"

Kakashi shook his head, closing his eye. "The point is I know what it's like living without a mother. I know what you're going through. So talk to me."

There was silence.

"What happened to us? We were so close," Kakashi said.

Kabuto shrugged. "I dunno..."

He didn't know. Well neither did Kakashi and it was frustrating. They both had to leave on different missions, and they left with a wedge in between them. Neither of them spoke about that night though, never again.

* * *

**Ali: And so it begins.**

**Kushina: Wait... so Kakashi hitting Kabuto... started them drifting apart?**

**Ali: *shakes head* No, that started before, this is was finalized what would happen in the future.**

**Kushina: *nods* Okay. Now I kinda get it.**

**Ali: I beg of you, **EVERYONE-

**Kushina: **REVIEW!


End file.
